Yugi's Sleepover!
by Tweekdee
Summary: Yugi decides to have a sleepover....1st FIC EVER....LOL....plz review!


Hey guys, tis Midnightwarrior(1) introducing my friend Ashlea..a new AuthorESS on ff.net..say hello to Ashlea! Lol..anyway..she wrote this story with help from me.and here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YuGiOh.so there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walks over to Grandpa who is watching the Teletubbies. Grandpa starts jumping on the couch screaming with joy.  
  
Grandpa: I love Tinky Winky, I'd bang him any day!  
  
Grandpa then proceeds to strip first taking off his bandanna, waving it in the air. He then takes off his shirt and waves it in the air also.  
  
Yugi walks in the room to ask Grandpa something and to his surprise he sees Grandpa half naked with just his overalls on, jumping on the couch.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! My eyes, Oh My God you're all wrinkly! Put your shirt back on!!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: I'll pay you 10 bucks if you don't tell Prof. Hawkins or any of my other friends.  
  
Yugi: Make it 50 bucks and a sleep over and it's a deal!  
  
Grandpa:..you drive a hard bargain, but it's a deal.  
  
Yami walks downstairs to get a drink, it doesn't phase him that Grandpa is half naked giving Yugi a 50. Yami then gets his drink and on the way back upstairs Yami looks over and sees Grandpa without a shirt, giving Yugi money. He realizes what he sees. He drops his glass on the floor and stares at Yugi and Grandpa with his mouth wide open.  
  
Yami: Didn't I go over this yesterday? Grandpa shall not strip for you in this household!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*IN SCHOOL*~*~*~  
  
Yugi is seen at lunch passing out invitations to all of his friends. He hands out the invitation to Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou (normal Bakura.and his yami will just be Bakura.savvy?)  
  
Joey: Hey Yug this sounds like a good isea can I invite Mai.  
  
Yugi: Sure buddy, invite anybody you want.  
  
Tea: Oh MY GOD! Yugi this is such a great idea. This will be a great way to bring our friendships closer together! OH MY GOD! I have the best idea!  
  
Yugi: OH MY GOD! Why did I invite you?!?  
  
Tea laughs and continues ranting and raving about her ideas.  
  
Tea: Yugi you're so silly stop playing! Anyway, as I was saying, we could make friendship bracelets and make fluufy pink rainbow pillows that say, Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan-  
  
Joey then cuts in. With a gay guy voice.  
  
Joey: -equals gay people forever! OH MY GOD YUGI AND TRISTAN! High five!!!  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan laugh. Ryou just sits there drinking his milk with wide eyes.  
  
Tea: Ohh Joey, you jokester. Not gay forever, FRIENDS FOREVER! Then we could sit in a circle and hold hands and then say one good thing about our friendship!  
  
Ryou finally speaks up.  
  
Ryou: I don't think anybody would want to hold your hand, Tea.  
  
All the guys begin to laugh and everybody continues eating. Joey then sees Kaiba coming with a tray of hot chicken noodle soup. He then got a great idea. Tea continues to talk about her stupid friendship ideas. Kaiba then stops over at Yugi's table.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba. Would you like an invitation to my sleepover party?  
  
Kaiba: Why would I want to spend a nite in a boring dull old house when I could spend a nite in a mansion with all of its luxuries . Well I guess it wouldn't kill me to go to your house.  
  
Yugi: Great.here is another invitation to give to your brother.  
  
Kaiba: Ok whatever I need to go get crackers and a spoon for my soup.  
  
Joey then grins and continues to think of something.  
  
Joey: Hey Tea why don't you tell us some more about what you think we should do at yugi's sleepover.  
  
Tea: Ok we can have pillow fights and we can paint each others nails and do each others hair.  
  
Tristin then cuts in.  
  
Tristan: Tea we're all not as feminine as you.  
  
Tea: Well Tristan if you think about it we could get rid of the point on the top of your head.  
  
Tristan: But I like point!!!.Well actually it's not my hair..it's.my head!!!  
  
Tea: Well Tristan it is a safety hazard you could poke an eye out with that pointy thing.  
  
Bakura: Well since we're talking about hair.why don't you pull that wig off of your head tea?  
  
Tea then stutters and says.  
  
Tea: B-B-But it's my R-R-Real H-H-Hair.  
  
Joey: Y-Y-Yeah I'm sure it is Tea.  
  
Joey: Ok guys lets hear what else tea has to say.  
  
Tea: Thank you Joey. Now as I was saying we could do-  
  
Joey then sees Kaiba walking back from the lunch line with his soup. Kaiba is just inches away from the table. Joey then lazily puts his foot out and trips Kaiba, Making the soup go all over Tea.  
  
Tea: -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my eyes they are shriveling up and I can't see.  
  
Tea then falls off of her chair and lays on the floor twitching. The whole table cracks up laughing as well as the rest of the Cafeteria.  
  
Joey: We can do aahhhhh.my eyes? What's that?  
  
Kaiba yells at Joey.  
  
Kaiba: You stupid mutt, now I have to buy more soup!!!  
  
Joey: Oops, my bad, sorry Kaiba!  
  
The bell rang and then everyone went off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was chapter 1..Ashlea is mowing the lawn at the moment..anyway, plz review.tis her first story...n.n 


End file.
